trinityrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jad
= Jad = Introduction The Jad minigame is a solo and safe minigame. This means you will have to do this minigame on your own without help from others, and that your items are all safe if you die. In the Jad minigame you have to beat 63 rounds/waves to win the minigame. However, for each round you complete you will get an amount of Tokkul if you do not manage to pass all the rounds. The ultimate reward for the Jad minigame is the Fire cape, currently the best cape in Trinity. You can reach the Jad minigame by travelling to the Obsidian caves. You can directly teleport to the Obsidian caves by using a Ring of duelling, but you can also reach it by going to Port Sarim, then take the boat for 30 coins to Karamja and then walk westwards to the Karamja volcano. Once you reach the volcano you have to climb down a rock and then enter the entrance to the Obsidian caves. Once you are in the Obsidian caves you walk north to a banker and the entrance to the Jad minigame. First prepare your gear for the minigame, then walk through the entrance to start the game. Recommended gear In order to be able to complete all the rounds, you should use Range. You can make use of safe spots in the Jad minigame area to prevent most melee attacks. A Range level of 80 or higher and a Defence level of 80 or higher is recommended. 41 Prayer is definitely needed if you want to complete the full minigame. Recommended range gear: * Third-age range armour * Void knight range armour * Armadyl armour Recommended equipment: * Ring of stone, Archers' ring * Ranger boots * Third-age vambraces/Barrow gloves * Amulet of glory (t)/Amulet of fury * Max cape/Ava's accumulator Recommended weapons: * Seercull with Dragon arrows * Magic comp bow with Dragon arrows * Zamorak bow or Saradomin bow with Zamorak or Saradomin arrows * Hunters' crossbow with Runite bolts, preferably tipped with Ruby (e), Dragon (e) or Onyx (e) Recommended inventory: * 2-4 Ranging potions * 2-4 Saradomin brews * Rest filled with Prayer potions or Super restore potions The Saradomin brews will heal you quite some Hitpoints when you take damage and provide extra defence for incoming attacks. Make sure you have enough ammo to finish the whole minigame, if you're planning to do so. Bring at least 1000 ammo or more. If you choose to use Void knight, you can choose to bring a void melee helm and a saradomin godsword to aid you in prayer restoration by switching to the helm and using the godsword's special attack on weaker enemies, such as Tz-kek. The minigame Now, when you have put all your gear together you should enter the minigame. Once you enter the minigame your character will automatically walk towards the center of the area. After that you can move freely, you should search for your safe spot where you should stay as much as possible. You will start with wave 1, and you have to slay your way through 63 waves to win the minigame. Each wave will end when you have killed every monster in the wave. During the fights you may log out without losing your progress: you will start on the same wave when you log in again. The waves contain many different monsters, becoming stronger and with more monsters once you reach higher waves: Waves On every wave there will be different monsters. The first waves will be easy, but when you reach the higher waves more and stronger monsters will arrive. TzTok-Jad will arrive on the last wave: wave 63. For each wave you are able to complete you get Tokkul, from zero to a maximum of 75k Tokkul if you complete all 63 waves. Tokkul rewards You will get tokkul equal to 3 times the wave you last completed, times 0.2. Tz-Tok-Jad At the last wave, wave 63, you will have to face Tz-Tok-Jad at your own. Tz-Tok-Jad is currently the second strongest monster of Trinity with a combat level of level 702, only surpassed by the Corporeal beast's second form, with a combat level of 752. He attacks with all three combat styles and can hit up to 85 or possibly higher. You would only have a chance of beating Jad if you range him from a distance. Jad will only be able to hit you with magic and range attacks. You should carefully watch Jad as he's going to attack: If he prances (he will put his front feet in the air) he will launch a magic attack and you should put your magic protection prayers on. If he tramples with his front feet on the ground he will launch a range attack and you should put your range prayers on. If you do this well without many mistakes, you will take minimum damage. Only then you will be able to defeat Jad and win the minigame! Rewards After you've defeated TzTok-Jad you will immediately receive 75k Tokkul and Fire Cape for this achievement. If you didn't make it all the way to TzTok-Jad you will still be given Tokkul for the effort. The higher the wave you reached, the more Tokkul you will receive.